What If?
by xjustkeepwritingx
Summary: AU. Clara meet this mysterious man in a pub and starts a complicated relationship with him. But what will happen when she finds out he's her father's friend?
1. What were the odds?

**_Ch. 01 – What were the odds?_**

_-Doctor-_

London, long time no see. I was invited for my friend's 50th birthday party and since I haven't seen him for around 25 years I decided to come. I admit that I feel guilty for not showing up for his wife's funeral few years ago, but I was in the US in a medical convention. I can't even imagine what must have felt like for him and his daughter.

What matters now is that he married again and probably is happy.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I wasn't feeling alright all alone in my hotel room, so I decided to go to a pub to drink a bit. And also to see people. I'm 50 years old and never been married, the only serious relationship I had was during Med School years but I got cheated on and things went down hill. Of course I had my few share of affairs but I never fell in love again.

Sitting down with my pint in front of me and looking around I noticed how a huge city makes you feel even lonelier. I was about to get me another pint when a girl was pushed my way by a drunk person, I held her shoulders tight so she wouldn't stumble and fall.

"I'm so sorry." I heard her say, and when she turned to me with that shy smile I felt something inside me twitch, she was gorgeous.

"It's okay." I looked around and noticed no one was watching us, so that was my chance. "What's a beautiful girl like you doing here all alone?" She smirked at me.

"I'm not alone, I'm here as a third wheel for my friends." I held her hand and guided her to my table.

"That's too bad, do you want to keep this old man company?" She nodded and sat on the chair beside mine. "So…" I started not knowing what to do, I wasn't good with this flirting stuff, I had asked her to sit with me by impulse. So, what now? She giggled.

"I'm Clara, pleased to meet you." Her smile was so beautiful. No, I needed to concentrate.

"I'm The Doctor." She bit her lower lip.

"Just The Doctor?" I nodded and she smirked. "So, you wanna play doctor with me, right?" My jaw went slack.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Mr. Doctor, I think I need an examination." She held my hand and put it on her lap. She opened up her legs a bit, I knew I shouldn't act on it, but I felt some kind of pull towards her. I ran my hand on her thighs and smirked.

"Do you wanna go to my hotel room?" She shook her head.

"Too far away. Let's go to the restroom." My eyes widened. She seemed to notice my shock. "I normally don't do this kind of stuff, I mean, I know it's hard to believe, but there's something about you that I can't explain. I just want you." I smiled lightly, I felt the same way about this petite young woman.

Here I was on a bathroom stall fucking this girl senseless. She had her legs around my waist and her back to the wall, she was so tight that I had to count till 10 every time she contracted around me, or I would release inside her hard. Not really inside her, cause we were wearing protection. My legs were getting weak, so I sat and she started riding me hard. Suddenly her phone started ringing.

"Let it ring Clara." I said out of breath but she shook her head and grabbed her purse still sitting on my legs with me inside her.

"Fuck! I gotta take this. Hello, Amy?" I saw her rolling her eyes and I moved a bit, she glared at me. "No, I didn't leave, I'm just on the dance floor." I moved again, she moaned. "Fuck!" she hit my chest. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'll meet you by the exit door, okay?" she hung up and kissed my lips for the first time that night. "Five minutes, that's all we got."

"Got it." I kissed her lips with an open mouth and the moment our tongues touched I felt a bond forming between us, we kept rocking our hips hard and soon all I felt was bliss and Clara like jelly in my arms. I held her tight to me and I felt tears coming to my eyes, great, all I needed was to cry in front of a girl I just shagged. I felt so connected with her, and when she looked me in the eyes I think I saw this connection in her eyes as well. She ran her fingers on my hair.

"Will I see you again my Scottish Doctor?" I held her tight around the waist.

"Come to my hotel with me, please?" She smiled sympathetically at me and got off of my lap, she started fixing her clothes (just an open blouse and lack of knickers), I shook my head and fixed my clothes as well.

"You know I can't."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I accompanied Clara till she found her friends, a ginger girl and a blondish man, I noticed them looking at me in shock, Clara didn't seem to mind. She turned to me and smiled.

"It was so nice to meet you. You got my number, so if you ever come back to London give me a call." She said winking then stood on her tiptoes and pecked my cheek. I was so fucked, how would I take this girl off of my head?

_-Clara-_

I still had that dreamy face when I got home. Amy and Rory were staying on my flat for my father's birthday party that would take place tomorrow. Rory was a nurse and Amy was a model, and they both lived in the coutryside.

"Who was that man?" Amy asked and I blushed.

"Just a guy I met and had a great night with." She smirked at me.

"You so hooked up with him. How old is he?" I blushed even harder.

"I don't know." Her jaw dropped.

"You spent the whole night with him and you don't know his age? What the hell were you doing?" I guess my face gave me away. "NO WAY! You fucked! Were you fucking when I called you? Ewww." I hid my face on my hands.

"It was amazing, the best fuck I've ever had." Amy laughed.

"Clara Oswald, the kind schoolteacher fucking a sexy old man in a pub, what happened to you?" We both laughed and after talking a lot we went to sleep. Tomorrow was the big day for my dad.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Amy, Rory and I arrived just on time on my dad's party. Linda, my stupid step-mom greeted me with a huge fake smile, I fake smiled back at her and went to find my dad. He was talking to a man that I didn't know but looked quite familiar.

_-Doctor-_

I arrived at Dave's party and he seemed so happy to see me. He told me all about Linda (his wife), his mom and his daughter.

"So, where is your little girl? I remember I saw her as a baby." He smiled at me.

"She grew up so fast my Clara." That name made my heart fasten it's beat, what were the odds? This is London, a thousand girls were named Clara. "She's a school English teacher." I nodded smiling. I was about to say something when someone hugged Dave from behind.

"DADDY! Happy birthday!" Clara's eyes locked on mine and it went so wide that her face was all eyes. FUCK! I fucked my long time friend's daughter. All the color vanished from her face for a second but then she pretended nothing was wrong. That girl was good.

"Clara, this is John Smith. We went to school together while I was in Glasgow, and then he came here to study." Dave said and I shyly smiled at Clara, I wanted to faint. "John, this is my baby girl Clara." She offered her hand for me to shake with a beautiful smile on her face. How could she act so cool about this absurd situation? I shook her hand lightly and excused myself, I needed to sit down a bit, and alcohol, I definitely needed alcohol.

**_To be continued (?)_**

* * *

><p><em>Hello!<em>

_I'm back... so, should I continue this?_

_Let me know!_

_Thank you._


	2. Impossible

_**Ch. 02 - Impossible**_

_-Clara-_

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I can't believe my Doctor is John, a friend my father always brought up how much he was missed. Great. Thank God more guests arrived and I could excuse myself, I ran to Amy's side and grabbed her arm.

"Please, just come." She nodded and followed me inside the house. We went to my old room and sat down on my bed. I noticed my hands were shaking and Amy also noticed it.

"What's going on Clara? Are you alright?" I shook my head.

"The Doctor's here! He's my father's friend from Glasglow! I don't know what to do, I'm not used to this kind of situation I can't control. I thought I'd never see him again." Amy laughed.

"Calm down, your control freak is showing. Didn't you like him?" I nodded. "So go talk to him! This is totally destiny showing you the way." I rolled my eyes.

"Stop saying nonsense to me Amy. I need help!"

"Clara, just go talk to him. Stop being such a child and handle this as an adult. He's probably alone there because I think he doesn't know anyone beside your dad. Be nice and say hello to him." She held my hand and took me back to the backyard. I noticed Danny Pink, math's teacher, talking to my dad. Oh man, what have I done to deserve this? Amy laughed. "And things just got better. Does he still hit on you?"

"Everyday." I sighed walking past Danny and going to The Doctor. Amy pulled Rory and they went after me. "Hello." I said sitting beside him, he looked at me and smiled.

"Hello." Awkward silence. I had no idea what to do or say. Amy took pity on me.

"Hi, I'm Amy and this is Rory. So Doctor, how are you? Clara didn't shut up about you last night." Amy said and I felt like slapping her. He smirked at me, that fucker.

"Oh really? What were you on about Clara?" He kept that ridiculous smirk on his face. I was blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"I was just saying how nice our night went, right John?" I knew I had smashed that smirk out of his face when he, himself, started blushing.

"Oooh, Rory I guess this is our cue to go, the tension here is so thick there's not space for us." Amy said and pulled Rory by the hand, poor guy he was so confused.

The Doctor smiled at me and shyly touched my hand. I went to hold his hand but he backed away.

"I'm not good with this touching thing." My eyes widened. That didn't make any sense, I mean he more than touched me last night and didn't flinch once.

"Were you drunk last night?" He shook his head.

"No, but it was just you and me that one time, I wasn't supposed to see you again, and I'm sorry for saying this but you're fucking hot, so I let go. Clara I'm not boyfriend material, even if you weren't Dave's daughter I could never give you what you need." I smirked.

"And what do you think I need?" He looked down.

"A man who can love you and have a family with you. Your dad said you're a schoolteacher so you probably like kids and all..." I interrupted him.

"Calm down John, let's not think ahead of ourselves, right? Let's just enjoy each other's company, what do you say?" He stared at my father that was coming our way with Danny following soon after. I couldn't stand my father when he acted that way. I didn't like Danny and he knew that.

"Clara, Danny is here." My dad said and I rolled my eyes, the Doctor chuckled.

"Hi Danny." I said not moving a muscle to get up. Danny bent down to hug me anyway.

"Hi darling! How have you been?" He asked and I decided I needed to be rude or he'd be around me for the whole party.

"Same as I was when you last saw me on Friday." My dad glared at me. Danny looked down and excused himself knowing that today I wasn't having a good day.

"Clara Oswald, what the hell was that? He was just saying hello." My dad spat out on me.

"No, he wasn't and you know that. How many times do I have to tell you that I DON'T LIKE HIM, not even as friends. He's delusional to think we'll ever have something just because he kissed me once, and I he thought I kissed him back." Dad sighed.

"Will you ever settle down Clara?" I laughed without no humor at all.

"Who knows?"

_-Doctor-_

Clara left and Dave sat in her seat.

"I don't know why she dislikes Danny so much, he teaches math in the same school she works, he's good looking and nice. All a girl could ever want." That was weird, a father trying to find his daughter a boyfriend. Especially when he had such a beautiful daughter, Clara surely didn't need that.

"Maybe it's because you're kinda forcing him on her. Can't she pick for herself?" Dave shook his head then looked down taking a deep breath.

"Clara only had two serious boyfriends in her life and both of them were around 10 years older than her." I felt like I was punched on the stomach, I was at least 20 years older than her. He would never accept us, not that there was any us for him to accept.

"How old is she?"

"28 and I don't want her to find someone in his forties to marry. Can you imagine that? It would be a disgrace." Another punch. Harder this time.

"What's the problem with older guys? Are you and Linda the same age?" He smirked.

"It's just disgusting to think of men few years younger than me looking at my little girl that way. And yes, Linda is also 50, though she likes to tell people she's 45." I laughed but in reality, I was so nervous I felt like I could throw up any minute.

After a few minutes I excused myself and went to the restroom, but it was occupied, so I decided to go find one inside the house. The minute I walked in I saw Amy and Rory making out in the couch and Clara sitting on the stairs looking down. I put my hand on her shoulder lightly so I wouldn't startle her. She looked at me.

"I feel like throwing up." She said, I noticed she wasn't alright and had a bottle of vodka beside her. I helped her up and tried to walk up the stairs with her, but she could barely walk so I picked her up in my arms and carried her upstairs.

"Where's your room Clara?" She shook her head and started laughing. "Please Clara, tell me where your room is, you need to lie down." She closed her eyes.

"I feel fine here." I smiled.

"Love, please?" Then I heard someone behind us. Linda. How wonderful!

"Her room is that one. She's such a stupid girl for getting this drunk in her own father's birthday." I rolled my eyes. No one insults my Clara that way and get away with it. NO, where the hell did this come from? She wasn't my Clara.

"If I had a step-mother like you I'd be drunk as well." Then I marched to her room.

After putting her to bed I went downstairs to get her a glass of water when I saw Linda again.

"Have you met Clara before? I remember Dave telling me that you started having some problems with touching people after your fiancée cheated on you." She came to put her hand on my arm and I flinched. "Interesting, Dave was right yet you were holding Clara quite intimaly." That woman was evil.

"What are you insinuating? Should have I let her fall down the stairs? Now excuse me 'cause I don't need to deal with your bullshit right now." I went to Clara's room and saw she was nowhere to be found, then I heard a noise in the bathroom and saw her throwing up on the toilet. I did the unthinkable for me and helped her, held her hair and all.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

About an hour, a shower and changing clothes later Clara was able to go back to the party. She still looked kinda tipsy but nothing compared to the state I found her. She glared at Amy and Rory, probably for not helping her at all and came to sit next to me.

"Thank you, if my dad saw me in that state I would never hear the end of it." She moved to hold my hand and I tried to take it away but she was faster. Of course our hands were under the table but still, that felt so weird.

"Linda saw us." She rolled her eyes.

"And I could care less, she hates me so my dad doesn't pay attention to anything she says about me." I smirked, that girl was impossible. My impossible girl.

**_to be continued._**

* * *

><p><em>Reviews, please?<em>

_Thank you._


	3. I will

**_Ch. 03 – I will._**

_-Clara-_

People were saying goodbye to my dad and going home, so I guess that's my cue to go. Amy, Rory and I said bye to him and were ready to leave when I got a text:

**_Leaving without saying goodbye to me? I'm hurt, impossible girl._**

My eyes widened and searched for him with my eyes, found him near the gate. I waved at him and he just winked. I wish I could go to him and smash his lips with mine, but both him and my dad would freak.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Next day morning Amy and Rory were saying their goodbyes to me while I was on my way to school. How I love Mondays... I woke up with an enormous headache and my first class today was hell. There was this girl that I couldn't stand but being a professional I had to be nice enough to her.

Arriving at school I saw Danny, can someone kill me now?

"Clara! Good morning." I rolled my eyes.

"Morning. Excuse me." I grabbed my phone and called The Doctor, I knew it was early but I felt like he was the only person who could help me get through the day. I didn't even know if he was still in London, I called him anyway.

"Hello?" He said with a sleeping voice. "This better be important because I'm on vacations so no saving dying patients today." I laughed.

"It's me, Doctor. I'm not a dying patient but can you save me?" I giggled at my own cliché.

"Clara?" He said sounding more awake.

"Yes, are you still in London?" He chuckled.

"Yes ma'am. But why in hell are you calling me this early?" I blushed even though he couldn't see me.

"Well, Danny was here bothering me, so I decided to call and see if you want to have lunch with me today."

"Are asking me out, Miss Oswald?" That fucker.

"What if I am? Yes or no?" He chuckled again.

"Yes Clara."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It was lunch time and I was so nervous to see The Doctor, I felt like a teenager all over again. I was so doomed to start falling in love with a man 20 years older than me who lives in Glasgow. I knew I would end up with my heart broken but I couldn't stay away. There was a knock on my door, he's here!

"Come in." The Doctor walked in looking everywhere but me.

"I brought fish and chips." He said showing me the package in his hands.

"Thank you! I'm starving. Come here." I put a chair next to mine for him he shyly came and I smiled at him. He was adorable. We started eating and I could see he was so uncomfortable with something, but I had no idea of what. "John?" He finally looked me in the eyes. "Are you alright?" He nodded. "Then why can't you look at me?"

"Clara, I don't know how to explain this to you, but like I told you I'm not good with relationships, and your dad told me how much he hates the fact that you are into older men. Plus I live in Glasgow. We'll never work out." I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you here then?" He looked down. "Look at me John." He did, he looked so worried.

"I like you, but..." I interrupted him.

"I like you too. And please I'm an adult my dad doesn't have a say in who I date or not. How long will you stay here in London?"

"My train leaves tonight." I felt like someone threw cold water in my face.

"Tonight?" I pouted and he came closer without touching me.

"I still have two weeks left of my vacations but..." I interrupted him again.

"You could stay at my flat, Amy and Rory left this morning, so I have an empty guest room for you." He smirked.

"Do you really want me to stay that much?" I nodded without thinking.

"Okay, I can stay at least for another week but then I need to go back home to take care of things, okay?" I hugged him tight. "Clara, not the hugging, I'm not a hugging person." I giggled.

"I'm not sure you get a vote."

_-Doctor-_

What the hell did I just agreed on? I would fall in love with her and things would end up badly.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It was nighttime and there I was in front of Clara's door with my luggage. She opened up the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi Doctor, come in." She showed me the guest room and let me get comfortable. I put my pajamas on and went to find her on the living room so we could have dinner. She was also wearing her nightie. I sat by the table and watched her cooking, she turned to me and smiled. She was gorgeous.

"Clara, I feel like I need to explain to you why I don't feel comfortable with being touched. Well, when I was 25, I was two weeks away from getting married when I caught my fiancée on our bed with my best friend. Ever since I felt so difficult to trust anyone and touching implies open up to another person and I can't do that. I wanna do that, but I can't." I felt my eyes tearing up and Clara came running to me, she touched my hand lightly with a reassuring smile.

"You can and you will, maybe not today, not tomorrow, but someday you will. And I'll be here to help you, okay?" I nodded, I like the way she was being patient with me.

"I know we already did it but do you mind taking things slowly with me?" She nodded.

"Of course I don't!" I smiled and thought a peck wouldn't hurt right? I saw her smiling at me and pecked her lips, she giggled and squeezed my hand. "Dinner's ready, let's go?"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

One week, that was the time I spent with Clara in her flat. We barely kissed during those days but I felt so close to her like I knew her my whole life. We were on the station waiting for my train to Glasgow and Clara didn't let go of my hand once. We were both afraid to address the status of our relationship, so I had no idea if she considered herself my girlfriend or not. I'd really like for her to consider myself her boyfriend.

"Call me when you get home, okay?" I nodded. I didn't want to let her go either.

"Of course darling, why don't you come to spend next weekend with me? I know my house's a mess because of the construction but we could spend some time together." She did something with her eyes and suddenly her face was all eyes. 5'1 and crying, I never stood a chance. I held her tight to me and she broke down sobbing. "Shhh, it's okay Clara, we'll be okay." She looked at me when she calmed down and I wiped her eyes. She smiled lightly and I bent down capturing her lips with mine. Our first real kiss since the day we first met. I caressed her lips with mine trying to save everything about her in my memory. When we pulled away she ran her hand on my face memorizing me as well.

"I'll be there next weekend. And don't forget to call me when you're home." She hugged me tight and I picked her up in my arms.

"I will. I really have to go now." She nodded and I walked inside the train. As soon as the train started working the only thing I saw was my petite Clara waving goodbye at me, I couldn't hold myself anymore. I started crying.

**_to be continued._**

* * *

><p><em>Reviews please?<em>

_Thank you._


	4. My Clara

_**Ch. 04 – My Clara**_

_-Doctor-_

I arrived home and to my surprise my sister was there with my niece cleaning up the mess the workers left behind. They were miraculously done with their work one week early.

"Susan, you didn't need to come here." I said and she smiled.

"I know, but Jenny and I were super curious, why did you decide to stay in London for a whole week?" I shook my head chuckling.

"I guess I missed it there." Susan and Jenny laughed.

"Liar! You haven't stayed more than 2 days there since River." Susan said and at that moment my phone started ringing. Jenny ran to my bag and grabbed it.

"Ohhh, impossible girl, with a heart beside her name! Uncle John, you are so busted." I blushed and grabbed my phone answering it.

"Hello?" I sounded harsher than I intended to.

"Hello grumpy! Home already?" She giggled and my heart got tight, how I already missed her.

"Yeah, just arrived." She probably noticed I didn't feel like talking.

"Okay, you must be tired, I'll let you rest. Bye bye."

"Bye." I hung up and both Susan and Jenny were looking at me. "Okay, I met someone."

"Why is she impossible?" Jenny asked but Susan slapped her arm.

"Are you guys dating?" Susan asked.

"I'm not really sure. Clara is a tricky woman but I like her so much. She's Dave's daughter." Her eyes widened.

"How old is she?" I chuckled.

"She's 28 and no, Dave doesn't know I'm involved with her." Jenny giggled.

"Just two years older than me. Do you have pictures?" I nodded and gave her my phone, the wallpaper was a picture Clara and I took inside The London Eye. "Awwwwwww! This is adorable! She's beautiful." Jenny smiled big. Susan saw the picture as well and shook her head.

"John she looks like your daughter! You can't date her." Before I could say anything Jenny interfered.

"Mom, look at his face in this pictures, he's happy! And they're even holding hands! I'm 26 and I've never seen uncle John hold anyone's hand. Let him be happy." She said and I smiled, that was the reason Jenny was my favorite person in this world.

"Susan, I'm 50, I think I'm old enough to know what's best for me and Clara is no child, she's a grown woman with a stable life. I like her and I really believe she likes me back, so enough of this."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Three days later I was in front of a jewelry with Jenny. I wanted to ask Clara to be my official girlfriend. Jenny said I didn't need to do that but I was an old fashioned man.

"So, what do you think she'll like?" I had no idea. "A necklace maybe?" I nodded. Jenny was being awesome to me, she knew how clueless I am about all this romantic stuff. "She's a teacher, isn't she? Why don't you buy her a necklace with a book pendant?" That was an awesome idea.

"This is so her." I said looking at a book shaped pendant inside of a heart.

"She'll love it uncle! It's so nice. When will she be here?" That brought a smile to my face.

"Friday night. I know I sound ridiculous but I can't wait to see her again." She giggled.

"You don't sound ridiculous, you sound like a man in love." I widened my eyes. Was I in love with Clara?

_-Clara-_

I was counting down the minutes till Friday. I couldn't wait to see The Doctor again. And for that same reason the week seemed to be taking forever to be over. Danny was being a pain in the ass as always and Linda probably put some stupid idea on my dad's head because he keeps asking me what did I think of John and told me all his sob stories, he himself had already told me. He was telling me everything he thought was bad about John in a fail attempt to make me dislike him.

Little did he know tomorrow I'd be on my way to Glasgow just to see him.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I was already on the station and I couldn't talk to John for the whole day. He just didn't answer his phone nor replied to my messages. What if he changed his mind? NO! Why would he do that, right? He seemed to genuine like me, he was probably busy with something.

I didn't like to think of the possibility of him wanting to end things with me, it hurt too much. I have no idea what kind of spell I was under but I think I fell completely in love with him in just two weeks. Crazy, I know.

Arriving at the station in Glasgow there was no sign of my doctor, and that got me really worried. Suddenly I saw a girl who looked around my age running to me.

"Clara Oswald?" I nodded. "Good. I'm Jenny Smith..." My mind was running wild. Did he had a daughter? Was he married? I was so confused. She probably saw my lost face and giggled. "Uncle John was trying to change a lamp and ended up falling for the leather he was using, he's at the hospital right now but apparently he just broke his left foot." My eyes widened but I kinda got relieved to know he didn't have a daughter or wife. "You know how clumsy he is right?" I nodded again. "No need to be shy Clara, uncle told me everything about you. Now let's go to his house so you can drop your bag there and go to the hospital, alright?"

"Yes, thank you." I won't lie, I'm kinda shy near Jenny, I mean he told his family about me, that's a big deal.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

After dropping my bag on his house, a big house for a lonely man, we when to the hospital. Arriving there I saw John sitting in a chair with a cast on his foot. A woman was sitting beside him, probably Jenny's mom.

"I know I'm fine! I don't need to wait for those stupid exams to know I'm fine. I'm a doctor I know what I'm talking about." I heard him say, my grumpy doctor. He still haven't seen me yet.

"Grumpy, grumpy! If other doctors told you to wait, you should wait." I said and he turned his head to me. Smiling.

"Clara!" He opened his arms to me, I bent down and hugged him tight. I could see the woman's jaw drop. "How was your trip? I'm sorry for this." He said pointing to his foot. I giggled.

"You have nothing to apologize for. It was alright, and you, how are you feeling?" He hid his face on my neck and breathed me in.

"Much better now." I blushed. He let go of me and chuckled. "Clara, this is my sister Susan and her daughter Jenny, you probably know that by now. Susan, this is Clara Oswald, my... Uhn, my Clara." I blushed deeply and offered my hand for Susan to shake but she didn't and turned to the doctor.

"I'm gonna go now, you don't need me anymore." And left. Wow, I guess she doesn't approve of me. Jenny apologized for her mom and sat beside us. Thank God she wouldn't leave me here alone with him injured in a city I don't know.

"Love, don't mind my sister, I think she's just jealous I found someone. Now come here." He held my chin and brought my lips to his. I really wasn't expecting that but how I loved it. His tongue teased my lips but he pulled away before I could open up to him. He was blushing. "I missed you." I smiled.

"I missed you too." At that moment a doctor came with John's results.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

John in crutches was the funniest thing ever. He was naturally clumsy, with crutches things got worse. We arrived at his house and I went straight to the shower, I was so tired.

I put on my Mickey jimjams and went to the living room, John was sitting on the couch in his pajamas as well.

"See, I'm not totally useless with crutches!" I giggled and jumped on the couch beside him.

"I never thought you were." I cuddled by his side and pecked his lips. "Linda said something to my dad, he's being a pain in the ass." I pouted and John got uncomfortable. "What?"

"Are you willing to be on your father's bad list to be with me?" I smiled.

"Oh yeah!" He chuckled.

"That said I have something for you." He picked up a box from the table. "For you, my darling." I picked it up and opened it. It was a beautiful necklace, a too much expensive necklace.

"John! It's beautiful, but I can't accept it. It must have cost a fortune." He chuckled.

"You deserve it Clara. And you must accept it because this is my commitment proposal to you. Unless you don't want to be my girlfriend." My jaw dropped. What did I do to deserve such a gentleman?

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

><p><em>Hello!<em>

_Reviews please?_

_Thank you._


	5. I surrender

_**Ch. 05 – I surrender**_

_-Doctor-_

I was nervous, Clara was staring at me without saying one single word. Maybe she didn't want to really date me. What if I fucked everything up?

"Clara, this is a really good oportunity to say something." She giggled and then smiled.

"Of course you silly!" I smiled back at her and told her to turn around so I could put the necklace on her. The moment she turned back around I pecked her lips lightly. I knew she wanted more and I also wanted to give it to her but something inside told me it wasn't a good idea. Not yet anyway. She yawned and I chuckled.

"Let's go to sleep? You can have my suite upstairs and I'll take the guest room here downstairs because with this foot I don't want to risk falling from the stairs." I saw her smirking.

"Is the bed on the guest room a single one?" I shook my head knowing exactly what she wanted. "Well then, can't I sleep in the same bed as you? I just wanna be close to you." I was ready to say no when she melted my heart with her last sentence.

"Okay, but I need you to behave Clara." She smiled.

"I promise!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Good behavior and Clara Oswald in bed were two things that didn't go together. She lied down beside me and kept her distance for about 10 minutes, then she came way too close, held my hand and put it around her waist. I remained still but there was no way I could sleep with her so close to me. After a while I relaxed, it actually felt wonderful to lay down holding her.

In the middle of the night I woke up with Clara moaning beside me, I slowly opened my eyes and saw she was still sleeping. She was curled up by my side rubbing her lower middle on the side of my leg. Fuck! I slowly shook her.

"Clara." She rubbed harder. "Love, wake up." I shook her harder. "Clara?" She lazily opened her eyes. I could see the exact moment she realized what was going on.

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry." She untangled herself from me ashamed. "I'm so sorry John." I knew I had to deal with it in a light way or she'd probably be mortified for the rest of the weekend.

"No problem, I just need to know one thing." I tickled her tummy.

"What?" She giggled.

"Who were you dreaming of?" She rolled her eyes and hit my arm lightly.

"Brad Pitt, who else?" She mocked me and I fake pouted.

"Damn, you really are into 50 year old men hun?" She laughed.

"No, I'm into one 50 year old man, he's gray and grumpy but I adore him anyway." Clara would be the end of me. I decided that I should give her something, I wanted to give her pleasure.

"And I'm so into a 28 year old impossible girl. She's a bossy control freak, but I adore her anyway." Before she could protest about the control freak thing I locked my lips on hers. And in between kisses I told her what I wanted.

"Clara."

Kiss.

"I want."

Kiss.

"To."

Kiss.

"Touch."

Kiss.

"You."

Kiss.

She bit my lower lip and guided my hand to her thighs the same way she did when we first met. I pushed her pants down and ran my hand on her bare thigh. I looked at her and saw her smirking.

"You never cease to surprise me Doctor." I chuckled and kissed her lips again. Clara opened up her legs adjusting herself to me, and that was my cue to push down her knickers and run my thumb on her core. She was so ready to me that I bit her lower lip in some kind of wild passion rush. She flinched and I backed away scared I hurt her.

"I'm sorry Clara." I said when I saw a bruise forming on her lip. "Oh my love, I'm so sorry." She hugged me tight not letting me get away from her.

"It's alright John." She said and guided my hand back to her core and made me press on her clit. "Fuck!" She moaned and I felt my own member twitch. Clara tried to touch me but I backed away. I wasn't ready for that.

"Today is all about you, my Clara." I said pushing two fingers inside her, she shivered at first but then started to move in the same rhythm as my hand.

"Touch yourself then babe, I wanna see you come undone as well." She whispered in my ear and I shook my head. "Why not?" I didn't want to risk going wild on her again. What if I really hurt her? I had to keep control. "Please love? I promise I won't touch you, I just wanna watch." I took my fingers off her and pushed my pants down making myself bare from waist down. I saw her licking her lips and chuckled.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked and she smirked.

"Touch yourself like you do when no one is watching. I'll try to keep up." Clara said running her own fingers where mine once were. I took a deep breath and grabbed myself, I didn't know why I was so nervous to do this in front of Clara, I mean, we already fucked. But this was different, now I knew I'd had to see her again, damn, I wanted to see her everyday. She's my girlfriend for God's sake. My hand were going up and down slowly, a firm grip. Clara opened up her legs once more and pushed two fingers inside herself moaning. "Fuck Doctor, you have no idea how much I want you. I get off thinking of you everyday." That made me fasten the speed of my hand and soon I was as delirious as her.

"You're so beautiful my Clara, from the first time I landed my eyes on you the only think I could think was how much I wanted to make you mine. And believe me, I've never felt like this for anyone." I saw her mouth turning into a huge "O" and I couldn't resist, I let go of my member and dived between her legs, I needed to taste her. She grabbed my hair and pushed me impossibly closer. I first licked her big lips, her marvelous small ones, then I pushed my tongue inside her, she was so close. I finally sucked her clit and she moaned loud coming into my mouth. My Clara was so perfect.

"So not fair that you can touch me and I can't touch you…" she said when she came back to her senses. Then I had an idea. I picked up her small hand, grabbed myself with my own hand and put her hand on top of mine. She wasn't touching my cock but her eyes sparkled with the possibility of controlling my hand that was. As the motion was getting faster and I was on the edge she could have touched me and I wouldn't have cared but she respected my wish and didn't do it. That made me love her ever more, and with her name on my lips I came all over our hands and my stomach.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

After we cleaned ourselved we were so exhausted that we just slept.

I woke up first and stared for good five minutes at Clara's sleeping form. How could a woman so beautiful had fallen for me, a grumpy old man? I wish I could wake up like this everyday. Clara opened her eyes slowly and blushed when she noticed I was staring at her.

"Morning!" I smiled at her.

"Morning sleeping beauty. I was thinking we could go out today, have you been here in Glasgow before?" She shook her head.

"No, but I don't think you should go out in crutches because of me, I'll come here often enough to know the city." Clara winking in my bed only in panties and shirt should be illegal. I picked up her chin and pecked her lips.

"Okay. What do you suggest then?" She smirked.

"I want to stay like this. In bed." We both laughed.

"Oh Clara, give your old man a rest, I can't stay in bed for long without my back start to ache." She giggled.

"Doctor, why do you live in such a big house?" I looked down.

-_Clara_-

That was a sensible spot for him. He looked back at me.

"I bought this house when I was young and engaged, I thought it would be a great place to raise my children." I felt like killing that stupid ex fiancée os his. He was so perfect.

"You know you can still raise your children here, right?" His eyes widened. "I'm 28 John, I can give you children when we get married." He gasped. Oops, maybe that was too soon.

"You think of marrying me?" I blushed.

"Well, in a couple of years, yeah. I mean, every time I get in a relationship I want it to last forever, especially with you. I can see us together 30 years from now." He shook his head.

"If I'm alive till then." I slapped his arm. "I'll be 80, Clara."

"I know, and I'll be a 58 year old woman completely in love with my husband." He hugged me unexpectaly and mumbled in my hair.

"Do you know why I don't like to be touched?" I shook my head. "The only time I surrendered myself to someone she cheated on my right in my face, so I promised to never let go of my control again. Then I met you and I feel like surrendering again, can you promise me that you'll take good care of the control I'm giving you?" I moved my head up to look into his eyes. I was overwhelmed with the love I found there.

"I promise John, after all I'm a control freak." He smiled and kissed my lips with such care that my heart melt in my chest.

"I wanna make love to you Clara, but..." I interrupted him.

"Let's start slowly, let's start with you letting me touch you, alright?" He nodded.

"I'm yours." I smiled at him and ran my hand on his cheek.

"And I'm yours."

**_To be continued._**

Reviews please?

Thank you.


	6. The only exception

_**Ch. 06 – The only exception**_

_-Doctor-_

I woke up and remembered it was Sunday, and from this moment on I hate Sundays just because it's the day Clara goes back to London. I held her tight to me and she woke up.

"Morning." She said and I hid my face on her hair. "Are you alright?" She moved so she was facing me. I shook my head. Her expression turned to worried immediately. "Are you in pain?"

"No, it's just that I don't want you to go." She smiled and hugged me tight.

"I don't want to go either but I gotta work tomorrow and so do you, even with this broken foot." I nodded.

"I know but when I'm working I'm always on hold, even during the weekends. I won't be able to go to London anytime soon." I saw her eyes widened.

"I kinda forgot about that, but I can come here at least twice a month. I'm gonna miss you terribly but I'm sure we can work this out." I ran my fingers on her hair and nodded.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Clara held me tight to her and smirked.

"Sir Doctor, I think we should say 'see you soon' in a great way, what do you say?" I chuckled, Clara was such a naughty girl. I ran my on her back till I could squeeze her buttocks bringing her closer to me. I was already hard for her, I mean, I woke up hard for her. "Ohhh, for a man who doesn't like to touch and be touched, you're quite excited for this." She giggled and I laughed with her.

"Clara, Clara, Clara, I thought we established yesterday that you'll be my exception from now on. My only exception." I whispered in her ear and felt her shiver, I was so glad to know that I had that kind of effect on her. Clara didn't lose time to push my trousers off, I wasn't wearing any underwear or shirt, so I was bare in front of her. I could see her biting her lower lip at the sight of me and that made even more blood to rush to my member. She started to bend down but I held her to me. "I want to make love to you, I need to be inside you again, it feels like that happened so long ago." Before she could say anything I pressed my lips to hers and kissed her in a way that I could feel her desire for me burning.

Watch Clara's naked form lying there in front of me was enough to make me release, but I wanted to do it with her, inside of her. I put on some protection and smirked at her.

"You need to start taking pills." I said and she rolled her eyes at me.

"I will, now shut up." She commanded and I chuckled, my dear control freak. I slowly positioned myself on top of her and pushed just a bit. She tried to push towards me so she'd get more of me inside her.

"Patience, my dear Clara." She shook her head.

"Really Doctor, really?" I chuckled.

"Give some of that control to me, can you do that?" she stopped moving in my direction and I chuckled.

"There, now please?" She demanded and I ran my hand on her cheek.

"So bossy." She rolled her eyes at me again and this time I pushed all of me inside her. I felt her body tremble at the sudden intrusion.

"Damn John, you feel bigger than I remember." I held her tight and let her get used to the feel of me.

"I wasn't this hard that day in the pub, I am indeed bigger right now." I moved slowly and Clara held me tight to her.

"Fuck! It should be illegal for a man your age to look and feel this way, so hot, so fucking hot." She stick her nails on my back and started talking dirty to me, I thought it was impossible to get more aroused than I was but she managed to get me there. We found a comfortable rhythm and something inside me connected with her in a way that all I could feel was her, all around me. I couldn't hold back anymore, so I picked up my pace and started pounding on her, she kept up with me and soon was as close as I was. I could feel Clara's breath hitch on my neck and all her muscles, especially the inner ones, contracted, squeezing me tight. I bit her neck and came inside her.

"I love you my Clara." I stopped dead on my tracks when I said it. After she came back from her bliss she turned to face me.

"I wish I could wake up everyday like this." Good, she didn't seem to hear my out of place confession. I met this woman 2 weeks ago! I ran my hand on her hair. She looked deep into my eyes.

"And, I love you too. I know it's weird and rushed but I do love you." There she said it. I couldn't help but smile.

"So rushed, but indeed true."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

At the train station I didn't want to let go of Clara's hand, she smiled lightly at me.

"I don't wanna go John, but I need to." I nodded squeezing her hand.

"Call me when you're home, okay?" It was her time to nod.

"I will." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me one last time before we parted.

_-Clara-_

I arrived home late at night, and was getting ready for bed after I called John when the doorbell rang. Who could it be? Great, dad and Linda. I opened the door with an annoyed face already, c'mon, it's so late.

"Clara! You're here." Dad said and I rolled my eyes.

"Where else would I be on a Sunday night? It's almost midnight and I work tomorrow morning." Linda smirked, that bitch.

"You weren't here around 2pm, we stopped by to say hello." She said and I wanted to punch her on the face.

"I was out, but now I'm here, what do you want? I'm really tired." Dad sighed.

"Rude much? We were just worried." I rolled my eyes again and shook my head.

"Why didn't you just called me? I would've answered and then you wouldn't be worried over nothing." Dad was ready to give up and leave but bitch Linda saw something and pointed to my neck.

"Is this a hickey?" I blushed really deep. Fuck.

"No, it isn't, now you need to go because I'm sleepy." Dad glared at me and Linda gave me that satisfied look.

"Are you dating someone?"

"Dad, please not now." But he didn't listen and walked to my room, when he saw my suitcase he put both his hands on his head thinking hard.

"Where were you Clara?" I shook my head, I wasn't a kid anymore, he didn't have the right to treat me like one.

"I'm 28 dad…" he interrupted me.

"Is it John? Oh God, Linda tried to tell me but I told her she was crazy." I took a deep breath, I needed to be calm to get me out of this awkward situation.

"What John? I don't know any John." Dad laughed without humor.

"Don't try to fool me Clara, I'm talking about John Smith." It was my time to laugh.

"Your friend John Smith? You are insane. Now get out of my flat, I need to sleep."

"I'll find out what you're hiding young lady." Then they left.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It's been three weeks since I last saw John, I was going crazy without him. I missed everything about him, but thank God he'd be coming this weekend and we'll go to his 25th grad anniversary. He told me we'll probably meet River Song, his ex-fiancée, there but I actually don't mind, I want to show John off a bit. After all he was quite a catch and I was lucky that he picked me of them all.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Adrian was a nice guy. He was a new teacher at school and I decided that it would be a great idea to be his friend, he seemed so lonely. It was nice to have someone to talk to, especially about John since I couldn't do it with anyone but Amy and she was far away, so it was amazing to gloat about my boyfriend to someone. Danny though was trying hard enough to tell me that Adrian was a crazy stalker and couldn't be trusted, well, he was delusional as always.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Adrian said and I turned to him smiling.

"Just thinking about John, he's coming this weekend." He smiled at me and we carried on talking.

_-Doctor-_

I was getting home when I got a call from an unknown number from London. I picked it up.

"John Smith?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"Listen carefully your old man, you stay away from Clara or you'll regret it." Then it hung up. What the fuck was that?

**_To be continued._**

* * *

><p><em>Reviews please?<em>

_I truly hope you're enjoying this._

_Thank you._


	7. The Ball

_**Ch. 07 – The Ball**_

_-Clara-_

Today was the day John would arrive and at last I'd have a whole weekend to be with him, yeah, not much as I'd like but seeing I haven't seen him for three weeks that meant a lot. I was restless for lack of a better word, today was taking forever and Adrian seemed to notice that.

"Girl, biting your nails won't make the day go faster, your guy will be home waiting for you, don't worry." I giggled.

"You don't have a girlfriend, you don't know what I'm feeling, all the longing, the need. It's something uncontrollable." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh Clara, you so wanna get laid." I blushed, I used to talk to Adrian about almost everything and sex was definitely not one of them. I decided to be bold, I didn't need to be ashamed of my sex life.

"Well, yeah I do!" He smirked.

"Does he fuck you till you get sore or does his age doesn't allow it?" My jaw literally dropped, what the fuck? The only thing to do was laugh it off.

"Who are you and what have you done to my shy friend?" I asked laughing and he joined in laughter. That was weird.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I arrived home and smiled, John was definitely there.

"Honey, I'm home!" I said and heard his laugh coming from the kitchen. I ran to him and jumped on his arms, his foot was completely healed by now. John held me tight to him and breathed me in, I loved when he did that, was something so small that meant so much.

"Hello love." He kissed me passionately, I guess he missed me just as much as I missed him.

After making out for almost an hour in my living room couch I noticed John got tense.

"Are you alright my love?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, but something weird really happened a few days ago. I got a call from an unknown number ordering me to stay away from you." My eyes widened. "Clara, I don't want you to worry, but please be careful, okay?" I nodded.

"I have to tell something." He looked worried. "After I came back from Glasgow my dad and Linda came here after me and I think they're suspicious we're together, so it were probably them that called you." John got relieved to know that information, that was probably them. With Dave he could deal, he'd have to understand that he couldn't choose who I loved or not.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I felt wonderful when John laid his eyes on me, I was wearing a black long tight dress for the ball tonight. I was honored that he invited me to go there and meet all his friends from university.

"Love, you look wonderful." He said and I smiled. He was also looking pretty damn hot.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." He tickled my hip chuckling.

"Shall we?" He offered me his arm and we left.

Arriving at the ball I could see John smiling in a way that I've never seen him do before. He looked happy. My John finally looked happy.

I was introduced to a lot of his colleagues and suddenly a blond woman showed up. I felt John squeeze my hand harder.

"John? Long time no see!" She said seeming genuinely happy.

"River, how have you been?" Oh, so that was his ex-fiancée? She was truly a beauty, I felt kinda self conscious.

"Awesome, and you?" She finally looked at me.

"Awesome too, oh, and this is Clara, my girlfriend. Clara, this is River."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Weirdly, during the night I got kinda close to River, she seemed such a nice woman. John got acquainted with Matt, River's boyfriend, that looked around my age. Suddenly River saw someone and tried to hide herself behind me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Linda! She got married with a friend of mine, actually I was best friends with his first wife, that sad passed around 15 years ago. Now, she thinks she's my friend but I can't stand her. Ellie must cry from heaven to know that woman helped raise her child." My eyes widened.

"Ellie? As in Eleanor Oswald?" River nodded confused.

"I should be the one hiding then. I'm Clara Oswald, Ellie and Dave's daughter." River's jaw dropped.

"OMG! You grew up so much since I last saw you. And you're dating John. Dave just have freaked." I giggled.

"He doesn't know. What the hell are they doing here? Dad's not a doctor."

"Ellie was, so he still gets invited. He never shows up though." I chuckled. I knew why he was here.

"He's probably here to know if John and I are really together. Oh man, he will freak." We both laughed and at that moment I saw Linda and dad approach us.

"Clara, what are you doing here?" Dad asked me and I rolled my eyes, well, I had to tell him the truth.

"I came here with my boyfriend." Dad's eyes widened and at that moment John appeared beside me.

_-Doctor-_

I saw Dave, Linda, Clara and River facing each other, that wouldn't end well. I went there and the moment I did Dave punched me.

"YOU BASTARD! I trusted you and what have you done? You fucked me daughter! That one you met as a baby." Matt was holding Dave away from me along with River. Linda was laughing and Clara was shocked.

"I love her, and newsflash: she loves me back! I met her before I knew she was that baby I've met 25 years ago." Clara interrupted me.

"Dad, I won't say it again, so listen carefully. I'm not a fucking child anymore, I'm 28, I work to pay my bills and I date whoever I fucking want, got it?" I saw River smiling like a proud mom at Clara, I knew she kinda felt responsible for her since Ellie passed.

"I can't accept that Clara, you're gonna have to choose." River intervened.

"Dave, don't do that, she's a grown woman you don't have to put her through that. And look at John, have you seen him this happy before? Cause I haven't." Dave chuckled and Linda answered for her husband.

"River you were the one that made him feel miserable for his whole life." Oh she shouldn't have said that, River went mental.

"Don't you think I know that? And I regret it every single day, but I'm happy to see him happy now. And you, Linda bitch, don't you remember you're no angel either? I knew and Ellie also knew that you were fucking..." she pointed to Dave and Linda. "...while she was on the hospital on her final days. So shut the up fuck up about other people when you were more rotten than anyone here." Clara started crying and pushed her dad away, running to the restroom. River and I ran after her. I knew this wouldn't end well but I never thought it would end up so bad.

_**to be continued.**_

* * *

><p><em>Hey people, sorry for taking forever to update this, but I've been busy.<em>

_Hope you enjoy and comment, please?_

_Thank you._


	8. Disaster

**_Ch. 08 – Disaster_**

_"Don't you think I know that? And I regret it every single day, but I'm happy to see him happy now. And you, Linda bitch, don't you remember you're no angel either? I knew and Ellie also knew that you were fucking..." she pointed to Dave and Linda. "...while she was on the hospital on her final days. So shut the up fuck up about other people when you were more rotten than anyone here." Clara started crying and pushed her dad away, running to the restroom. River and I ran after her. I knew this wouldn't end well but I never thought it would end up so bad._

_-Doctor-_

River and I found Clara sitting on the toilet crying. I kneeled down beside her and held her hand, she didn't even look at me.

"I want to be alone John." I squeezed her hand and she finally looked at me, once again she was all eyes. I didn't know what to say so River said it for me.

"Clara, I'm so sorry for lashing out the truth like that, I wasn't thinking." She said and I muttered something.

"You never do." Clara rolled her eyes at me.

"It's not her fault John. I always knew it was wrong for dad to marry so fast after mom passed, but knowing that he didn't respect her on her final days hurts too much. Did you know about that?" I shook my head.

"No, the conversations we had when Ellie was sick didn't involve that kind of subject." Clara's expression softened a bit.

"He can't stand betrayal, and that is my fault for sure." Clara looked at River with a serious expression.

"I have no idea how you could cheat on him, but I'm glad you did because now he's mine." I blushed and River chuckled.

"John, you found a keeper." I nodded, oh I knew that. I had no idea how I got that lucky.

"Did my mom forgive him?" Clara blurted out and River looked deep into her eyes.

"She did, Clara. She was the best person I've ever known, she had a kind and beautiful heart, so she forgave him even when he didn't deserve to." Clara opened up her arms to River and they held each other tight. I didn't know what to do, so I stood up and waited outside the restroom. Dave was there.

"John, you're evil. Now I see what you do, you pretend to be all fragile and broken to make woman pity you and stay. Because that's the only reason I can see why Clara is dating you." I rolled my eyes.

"You seem like you don't know your daughter at all. She's a wonderful woman and yes, I have no idea why she's sticking up with me, but I love and I'm not going to give her up. I was broken till Clara came to my life and started to mend me, but right now you should be worried about how she's feeling, she's hurting beyond imagine." Before Dave could reply Clara and River exited the restroom and as soon as Clara's eyes laid on her father she held my hand and pulled me to her.

"Let's go home?" she asked and I nodded. Dave tried to touch Clara's shoulder but she back away. "I don't want to hear from you anymore, alright?" She said to her father and we went away. River followed us. The moment Clara walked inside the Taxi River held my hand and whispered in my ear.

"Take good care of her, and don't be upset because she decided to talk to me instead of you, she may be 28 but sometimes all a girl wants is a mother figure and tonight I was that to her." I nodded and mouthed a "thank you" to her before following Clara inside.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Clara and I were already in bed when I tried to approach the subject of the disaster ball.

"Clara, how are you feeling?" she looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, but I don't want to talk about it okay?" I nodded.

"Okay, I was just worried. You know you can talk to me about everything, right?" she came to my arms and hid her face in my chest.

"I know, I'm just so tired. Everything about my life is fucked up, Dad and Linda, River, Danny…" I ran my fingers on her hair.

"There's me." She looked at him.

"You live in Glasgow and I live here, that's fucked up." I pecked her lips lightly.

"I love you, that's not fucked up at all." She finally gave me a light smile, we cuddled and ended up falling asleep.

_-Clara-_

I woke up early and saw John still sleeping beside me, he normally woke up earlier than me but I woke him up in the middle of the night for a making love session and it was great. I've never felt so loved.

I slowly got out of bed, put a robe on and went to the kitchen. I checked my phone and saw a text from Adrian, he was inviting John and me for lunch, I had to wait for John to wake up to decide, so I ignored his text for the time being. My thoughts flew to River, I felt so guilty for liking her so much already, she reminded me of my mom, but I knew I couldn't include her in my life for John's sake. She hurt him badly in the pass and I didn't have the right to put her back in his life. I didn't even want to think about my father and Linda at the moment.

I felt arms go around my waist and giggled, my John was there in all his naked glory hugging me tight.

"Come back to bed babe." He whispered in my ear and I could feel him hard on my lower back. I shivered and turned back in his arms kissing his lips passionately.

"We don't need to go back to bed for that." I winked and he picked me up putting me sitting on the table. He ran his big hands on my thighs when my phone vibrated. I stretched my arm to grab it and John sighed.

"I'm gonna throw that phone of yours out of the window if you keep answering it while we're making love." I giggled and looked at the text, it was Adrian's again.

"We're not making love, not yet anyway. So, my friend Adrian is inviting us for lunch today, what do you say?" he smirked.

"Only if I can have you for breakfast." I giggled and whispered in his ear.

"Oh yeah."

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

><p><em>Reviews please?<em>

_Thank you._


	9. Adrian

_**Ch. 09 - Adrian**_

_-Doctor-_

Clara and I have just arrived at the restaurant, Clara's friend was already there waiting for us. Clara giggled and held him tight, I felt a pang of jealousy but I knew I had to control myself. We shook hands and finally sat down.

During the whole time he didn't look me in the eyes much, and when he did I felt chills. Something in him didn't seem right, maybe I was just jealous still I'd keep an eye on him. Clara seemed oblivious to the tense situation, she was laughed and talking all the time. I excused myself and went to the restroom.

"Mr. Smith?" I heard someone call me, when I turned around I saw that man who worked with Clara.

"Yes?" He noticed I recognized him but didn't remember his name.

"I'm Danny Pink, I work with Clara."

"Oh, right."

"I know this will seem weird but I don't think Adrian is a normal person. I think he's stalking Clara." I rolled my eyes.

"So you decided to stalk her as well?" He shook his head.

"I care about Clara very much, and believe me, I respect her relationship with you, she seems happier. Still, I saw some really weird things in Adrian's locker, I believe she's in danger." I decided to ignore him, Clara would think I'm crazy if I told her Adrian is a stalker. I just met the guy. "Okay, I know it seems hard to believe me right now, but here's my phone, if you ever reconsider what I just said." He handed me his card and left the restroom. I thought of throwing his card away but then I admitted that something about that Adrian guy didn't feel right.

Back at the table I saw Clara smiling at me.

"What?" I asked and she cuddled by my side.

"Can we go have dessert somewhere else?" I nodded.

"Sure, where?" She bit her lip.

"Ice cream parlor?" She knew I didn't like ice cream but for her I'd do anything. I remember when I told her that, her eyes widened and she said "who doesn't like ice cream?".

"Okay, love. Let's go then." She squealed and kissed me.

"I'll just go to the restroom, be back in a moment." She left and I smiled. Then Adrian glared at me.

"Don't you think you're too old for her?" I smirked.

"Maybe, but she doesn't complain about it." He got even more nervous.

"Back off you stupid old man, she deserves better."

"Oh really? Someone like you perhaps?"

"Yes." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, of course." I said sarcastically.

"If you tell her anything she'll never believe you." I didn't even answer him.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

After getting dessert Clara and I came back to her flat, she looked so happy, so I decided not to tell her anything about Adrian. I called Danny Pink though. He sent me the material he found on Adrian's locker by e-mail, I flinched when I got it and saw pictures of Clara everywhere she went and one of them were of her sitting on her balcony. Danny was probably right, my Clara was in danger.

Clara was taking a nap when I called the hospital in Glasgow and asked for all the days off I had left, I couldn't leave Clara alone until this stalker situation was handled. I'd have to work like a dog when I come back, but that didn't matter, Clara's safety was way more important. I laid down beside her and kissed her neck.

"Clara?" She turned to me and smiled. "I have good news."

"Yes?" She cuddled more into my body.

"The hospital gave me a few days off. I thought I could spend them with you, what do you say?" I saw her eyes shine.

"Don't you dare leave! You'll stay here with me 'till the hospital says you need to go back." I kissed her lips passionately but suddenly she pushed me away. "Love, what did you think of Adrian?" I wanted to roll my eyes so much but I knew I couldn't.

"Well, he kinda gave me the creeps, I have no idea why." Her face got serious.

"Really? Are you jealous? 'Cause you don't need to be, you're the one I love." I shook my head.

"I know I'll sound profoundly jealous but while you were in the restroom Adrian kinda told me he thinks I'm too old for you and that you deserve someone better, implying he was that someone." Clara's eyes widened.

"Adrian did that? Are you sure?" I rolled my eyes this time, I couldn't believe Clara would say that to me.

"I may be old, but I'm not crazy yet." She sat and glared at me.

"You don't get to choose my friends, you know?" I sat as well and held her hands in mine.

"I'm not doing that, I'm just telling you that he might want to be more than friends with you, and that, I won't accept. Just friends is fine, more than just friends is not fine at all." Clara took a deep breath and looked deep into my eyes.

"I can't control his feelings, even though I wish I could, but I can guarantee you that I don't want to be more than friends with him. Isn't that enough?" I nodded.

"It is my Clara, I just want you to be careful and not be surprised if he does something weird."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I woke up in the middle of the night and went to the balcony to think a bit. How would I make Clara believe me? I didn't want to fight with her and make her even more vulnerable, Danny promised me that he'll keep an eye on her for me at school. She would never believe Danny, not in a million years, so I was lost. I had no idea what to do. I felt arms around my waist and smiled.

"Come back to bed John." Clara said and I turned around to face her.

"I'm not sleepy." She ran her hand on my face and smirked.

"I can make you sleepy." She winked and tiptoed to kiss me.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

In the morning I woke up with Clara going through my phone.

"What the fuck is this John? You and Danny conspiring against Adrian?" I sighed, oh fuck.

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

><p><em>Hello.<em>

_Sorry this is short, but this story is coming to an end soon, so I'm kinda still thinking what will really happen._

_Hope you enjoy._

_Reviews please?_

_Thank you._


	10. Stiches

_**Ch. 10 – Stiches**_

_-Clara-_

After making love to John in the middle of the night I couldn't sleep, he was like dead weight beside me. I was staring at his sleeping form when he got a text, I felt that uncontrollable urge to go see who it was from. I knew I shouldn't, but I did it anyway. It was Danny's, how the hell did they have each other's number? It had a file attached to it, so I slowly grabbed it and opened it. It was pictures of me. Personal pictures of me. What the hell was going on? I opened up his e-mail and saw Danny's e-mail to him, it was a huge file of personal pictures of me and pictures of things that belonged to me. According to Danny he found that in Adrian's locker at school, and apparently John believed him. Couldn't he see that Danny was the one stalking me? I also saw interesting texts from someone called Missy, a doctor that worked with John and was obviously hitting on him. At that exact moment John woke up and caught me. I was so angry that I didn't think.

"What the fuck is this John? You and Danny conspiring against Adrian?" he looked worried, but his worried suddenly turned to rage.

"What the fuck are you doing going through my phone?" I rolled my eyes. No, he wouldn't intimidate me with his glare.

"Answer me John." I said serious and he chuckled.

"Didn't you see the pictures? Your little shy friend is a great stalker, and Danny, the one you hate, is just looking after you. You're just being a self-centered brat and can't see it." I felt the urge to hit him, hard, so I slapped him.

"Shut up." He held my wrist gently and sighed.

"Clara, I don't wanna fight, so please don't hit me again, alright?" I didn't even answer him, I just marched to the bathroom and slammed the door. I walked inside the cold water spray and started crying. I was being so stupid. I needed to calm down.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

When I got out of the bathroom John was in the kitchen making breakfast, I knew I should apologize but my ego wouldn't let me. He was silent and didn't acknowledge my presence, he kept up with what he was doing. I sat by the kitchen table and watched him, how could he believe Danny? I didn't want to fight but I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"How could you believe Danny?" he looked at me but didn't say anything. I stood up and walked closer to him. "I'm talking to you." He nodded.

"How could you not believe me?" his voice cut through my heart, it sounded so sad.

"I know Danny, you don't." he took a deep breath and turned to me, looking straight into my eyes.

"You know me, don't you? Do you really think he would convince me so easily he was telling the truth? He had proof and your precious Adrian wasn't nice at all with me while you were away. Can't you believe me? If you don't I'll pack my bags and leave, but know that whether you like it or not I won't let Adrian or Danny or whoever hurt you. So?" My heart stopped when he mention he would leave, I couldn't stand that. I wouldn't stand living in a world where he wasn't mine.

"No, don't leave." I said desperate clinging to his arms. "I believe you're doing this in the best of your intentions, but…" He cut me off.

"You still don't believe me." He said dryly and pushed me away. "Breakfast is ready, you can eat while I pack my clothes." I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"NO!" I ordered and he chuckled sadly.

"You can't boss me around Clara, and I can't stay with a person that doesn't trust me. You know I have trust issues, so please, don't even argue. Just take care of yourself okay?"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The moment John left I went mental and broke at least half of my dishes. How could I be so stupid? I cut my hand badly, I totally needed to go to a hospital for stiches but I didn't had the strength, so I called River.

_-River-_

I arrived at Clara's flat and saw her crying on the floor, what the hell happened there? Where was John? The moment she saw me she hugged me tight. I hugged her back and helped her to the couch.

"What happened dear?" she shook her head, she was sobbing so hard that she could barely speak.

"J-J-John, he l-l-left me-e-e." I widened my eyes, something bad must have happened for him to do something like that.

"Did he help you destroy your flat or was that all you?" I tried to joke to light up the mood. "Oh, your hand, let me see it." Ouch, that was a deep cut, she would need stiches. "Darling, we'll need to go to the hospital to stich that up, alright?" she nodded. I had never seen someone so apathetic in my life. My motherly instincts kicked in, I grabbed by the hand and guided her out of the flat.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

During the drive Clara told me what happened and I felt like smacking John's and Clara's head, how could both me so stupid? They loved each other! Plus, I'd really needed to talk to John about that stalker situation. I texted him letting him know Clara was in the hospital, and five minutes later he was in front of me.

"Where's she? What happened?" I smiled lightly.

"Calm down, she's on the ER getting some stiches on her hand, you should have seen her flat, it looked like a war place." His eyes widened. "No, it wasn't her stalker, it was herself." I smacked his head lightly.

"Ow!"

"How could you leave her alone when there's a stalker after her?"

"I was just outside her building."

"Crying?" he nodded shyly, I walked closer to him to comfort him but he backed away. My heart got tight, I knew it was my fault. Clara arrived at that moment and stared at John, I thought she would faint but in reality she ran to his arms and jumped on him, he had no reaction but to catch her.

_**To be continued.**_


	11. The truth

_**Ch. 11 - The truth**_

_-River-_

John held Clara tight to him. I could hear her mumble sorry over and over again in his ear.

"Calm down, Clara." He put her back on the floor and fixed her bangs. "You should stay with River while I clean your flat, alright?" She shook her head and looked at me.

"John, why don't you take Clara to my house while I clean her flat? Here's my car keys and this is my address." He just nodded and left holding Clara's hand. I took a cab and went to her flat.

Getting there I noticed someone had gone there after we left. I saw pictures on the floor, pictures of Clara and John on bed sleeping and doing other things. That couldn't be good. I knew there was no use calling the police because we had no concrete proof of anything. I started to clean her apartment, but I wouldn't let her go back there till this stalker situation was handled.

_-Doctor-_

"Here, have some tea." I offered to Clara and she took the cup from my hand.

"I'm sorry." She said looking down. "I was so immature earlier, thank you for coming back for me." I chuckled, couldn't she see that I'd always come back for her? I guess that was the reason she hurt me so bad when she didn't believe me.

"It's alright, Clara. You should rest." Her eyes got teary.

"You're still mad, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not mad, I'm hurt. It saddened me to know you doubted me, but you're forgiven. My main priority now is to keep you safe." Clara slowly touched my hand as if she was afraid of rejection.

"Are we... Uhmm, are you..." I think I've never seen her so nervous.

"What?" I smiled sympathetically at her.

"Are you still my boyfriend?" I chuckled.

"Oh my Clara, I gotta be honest with you. My brain is screaming at me to tell you no, but my heart is saying yes, I can't handle the thought of you not being my girlfriend. So yes, I'm still your boyfriend." She smiled and pecked my cheek.

"Thank you. I should probably get some rest, right?" I nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too Clara."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I was dozing off on the couch with Clara's head on my lap when River arrived. She smiled at me but I could see worry in her eyes.

"Can we talk?" She whispered not to wake Clara. I nodded and slowly got up putting a pillow under Clara's head. River and I went to the kitchen.

"You should sit." She told me and as soon as I did she handed me a bunch of pictures. Clara and I sleeping and even making love, I felt like throwing up. "Someone left this on her flat while I took her to the hospital." I took a deep breath and ran my hands on my face.

"What are we going to do? I already asked Danny to look after Clara while she's on school, but she refuses to accept Adrian is the stalker, I don't know what to do." River held my hand lightly.

"I think she should stay here with me for a few days, you can stay here as well, if you like." I shook my head.

"No, I'll stay in a hotel, I don't feel very comfortable to stay here." I knew she noticed 'with you' would be the end of the sentence. Awkward silence.

"It's alright John, I get it, though I think you should be beside Clara at this moment. Just think about it, okay?" I nodded.

"I will, what do you suggest we do about Adrian?"

"We need to set something up for him, but right now I'm so tired I can't think of anything." We heard Clara asking for me from the living room. River smirked. "She calls you Doctor? Really?" I blushed, every time she calls me that I remember of the first time we saw each other. She laughed even harder. "Ohhh, naughty." I shook my head and went to Clara.

-two weeks later-

River and Clara had convinced me to stay in the blonde's house, we were more at easy because the stalker haven't shown herself for a while.

It was Friday and I was about to meet Clara for lunch when I arrived at Coal Hill School and Danny came to me.

"Doctor, what are you doing here? Clara called in sick today, didn't she?" my eyes widened, no, River drove her to work today, what the hell happened? Danny noticed something was wrong. "Oh my God, she came here this morning?" I nodded. Danny started running and I followed him. We stopped when we were in front of the headmaster's office to check on the security camera. It showed Clara walking inside the school and not leaving, so wherever she was it was inside the school. At that moment Adrian walked inside the room and without thinking I punched him, Danny held him tight on the wall and the headmaster had no idea what was going on.

Suddenly Adrian started laughing.

"You'll never find her. Ever. Again. She's mine now. Look at you, you're both pathetic, especially you Danny Pink. She'll never be yours and yet you decided to help this disgusting old man." He said pointing to me. "You could be her dad, have you got no shame?" a phone started ringing and the moment Danny got a bit distracted Adrian let go and pointed a gun, that was hidden in his pocket, to our faces. "Shhhhh. You all stay quiet, don't you dare move." The headmaster took a step closer to Adrian and he shot him in the head. Danny and I looked at each other while a crazy Adrian left the room.

_-Clara-_

I woke up and noticed I was tied up to a chair. And I was naked. I remember arriving at school and Adrian getting me a coffee and that was that. Oh fuck, John and Danny were right.

"Oh sweet Clara, surprised?" Adrian asked and I felt like throwing up.

_**to be continued.**_

* * *

><p><em>Next is last...<em>

_Thanks._


End file.
